The Super Smash Bros Movie Ending
by VideoGamer13
Summary: When Jerald Pinesis and Kyurem attempt to freeze Pit and Ness solid when they then stood, what will happen? Based off of the storyline of Pokémon Black 2 and White 2.
It was a bright and sunny day in the World of Trophies. On the outside it seemed very normal, but in truth, in this world, trophies fought. They fought any and all fights they possibly could. From Dragon-Koopas to evil moths; from aliens bent on destroying the world from the past to fighting the god of the Underworld, these smashers knew fighting kept their blood pumping, and full of exhilaration.

One day, Ryu and Cloud were chatting with each other in the early morning. They, as per usual, were the first smashers up and out of bed in the weekends, as everyone else liked to sleep in. They were having a conversation about soon-to-be newcomers to the Smash Tournaments, Corrin and Bayonetta. Cloud responded by saying that Pit and Dark Pit were going to be in for the fight of their lives.

Suddenly, everyone else was woken up and/or startled by a sudden cold flash that sent chills down every smasher's spine. A small boy, around Toon Link's height, suddenly burst through the door, and a Kyurem was right behind him. The boy himself seemed to have snow white skin, if not very pale skin, and brown hair and eyes.

The kid slammed his staff on the ground frustratingly. "I know you have a girl named Melody on your roster," he seethed out of frustration. "So let's see how you guys'll survive being trapped in an ice prison for all eternity!" Then he slammed his staff on the grund, and in an instant Pit, Ness, Lucas, and a girl named Melody were suddenly transported to an icy cavern, which Kyurem seemed to slightly loathe.

"Now you'll get to feel what I let when Kyurem was abandoned: complete and utter freeze! I'll freeze your little winged friend and capped kid solid right here so they can experience what my sister did to me!" Jerald shouted. Then, slamming his staff on the ground, he pointed his free hand toward Pit ans shouted, "Kyurem! Glaciate!"

Kyurem seemed more that happy to oblige. It raised its head high into the air, then sent multiple icicles crashing down toward Pit, who became so paralyzed with fear, he couldn't move. However, Ness pushed the white-clad angel out of the way at the last second, taking the hit himself. A giant cloud of dust whipped up, and nobody could see a thing. When the dust finally cleared, Ness collapsed on the icy ground, defeated, but not frozen.

Jerald slammed his staff on the ground again. "That fool! Trying to stop the Glaciate attack," he said in surprise, commanding Kyurem to use another Glaciate, which succeeded in hitting Pit, knocking him to the floor. Satisfied, Jerald fled the scene with Kyurem in tow.

By now Dark Pit, Palutena, and Mewtwo had noticed what was going on, and instantly rushed over to the cavern to help. Mewtwo pressed its paw first on Ness' wrist, then Pit's. While Pit had a heartbeat, Ness did not, and Mewtwo hung its head down. "No heartbeat," it said, making Lucas gasp in sadness. "I'm sorry, everyone, but Ness unfortunately didn't survive."

"No," Lucas said quietly, placing his hand on Ness' own and starting to cry. "I-I can't believe this happened at the worst possible time. Ness, I-I'm so sorry!"

However, at that very moment, Ness started to stir slightly. The raven-haired psychic came to slowly at first, but after a short time, the psychic was looking around, dazed and confused. Lucas couldn't be happier.

"Mmph!" Ness stifled as Lucas embraced him in a bear hug that gave him a slight difficulty breathing. "Uh, nice to see you too, Lucas." But he was still a bit confused about what had just happened.

"Thank Arceus you're alright," said Kaelynne, who had appeared out of nowhere. "After that Glaciate incident a few minutes ago, we were worried you'd never come to."

Ness suddenly recalled the events, then glanced toward Pit, who was still unconscious. The psychic put a hand over his heart, knowing from the bottom of it that a smasher's work is never done.


End file.
